


With you

by stopthismiracle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Dotae, Model!Yuta, Roommates, Slice of Life, Unistudent!Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopthismiracle/pseuds/stopthismiracle
Summary: Taeyong was always busy, always tired, always studying. That night he could relax a bit, because he had finished his finals. It was hot in the small room, but he could bare it. The magazine in his hands was something so foreign for him. Everything that Yuta did was foreign for him. But he cared for him anyways.





	With you

_So far it's been good._ Yuta thought while looking through his window. Half of his body hanging outside, glass of wine sitting on his desk. One of the little luxuries he could afford. The next day he didn't have to work so he could let himself enjoy things a little bit. His roommate was reading a magazine on his bed, he eyed him suddenly wanting to throw himself at him. But he didn't, instead he sat himself by his side and patted his thigh for the other to make room for him. The bed was small, but both were pretty thin and right now he wanted some human contact. Even if it was completely platonic.

 

His head was a mess at the moment. His roommate kept looking at the magazine, the one that he was featured in. It was his first cover. He received a huge amounts of copies that now were resting in their living area. Yuta didn't know what to do with them, Taeyong somehow was excited. He didn't know why, he was used to these kinds of things growing up as a kid model, it became the only thing he was good. He was short for high couture, so he stuck up to magazines and being the face of some brands, small brands but whatever. He could live with it. His roommate being a normal person was always excited when parcels came for him (it usually meant free stuff, and if we're completely serious, any college student would get excited with free stuff). To Yuta, it was cute.

 

Taeyong was always busy, always tired, always studying. That night he could relax a bit, because he had finished his finals. It was hot in the small room, but he could bare it. The magazine in his hands was something so foreign for him. Everything that Yuta did was foreign for him. But he cared for him anyways. They had lived together for about six months, and even though they had their disagreements every now and then, it was far more good than any of his previous roommates were.

 

A month after they started living together. He told Yuta that it wasn’t a problem for him to cook for both, but Yuta said that it wasn’t going to be necessary, but after discovering the younger one (by a couple of months, Yuta always said rolling his eyes) was a model that lived on take out salads, protein bars and too much gym, he decided that it wasn’t going to hurt prepare meals for them, with the condition of Yuta buying the ingredients, Yuta was always roaming around in the kitchen while Taeyong was cooking, recounting his childhood memories, it became easy for them to get close, when Yuta was such an open person.

 

“I was thinking, only going back on weekends to my parents place.” Taeyong said, leaving the magazine. “You look cool, by the way…”

 

“I’m always cool.” Yuta said, and complained when he felt a hand pinching his waist. “Why?”

 

“I was thinking of working part time, and have fun? If I go back to my parents during the summer I won’t be able to go to parties and stuff…”

 

“You go to parties??” Yuta laughed and stopped when he felt another pinching on his waist. “Ouch! Ouch! Stop that… you, human.”

Taeyong laughed at his insult. “Well, I want to go to parties… I couldn’t before.” He placed his head in his arms, watching how Yuta drank a sip of his wine. “Someone invited me to one this weekend, actually.”

 

“Oh? Someone? Is he the boy you like?” Yuta saw as Taeyong’s ears become red suddenly, the redness reaching his cheeks.

 

“I don’t like him… He’s just… nice to me. Yeah, he invited me to one of his friends parties, do you wanna come?”

 

“When is it?”

 

“On friday night…”

 

“Oh, I can’t I have an event to attend.”

  
  


The night went by like a blur, Yuta drank enough wine to fall into a deep sleep, but not enough to get a headache the next morning. Taeyong woke up in the middle of the night feeling the heat of two bodies using the same bed in the beginning of summer. He left the room, turning off the lights and walking slowly towards his bed in the next room.

 

-

 

He was picking groceries after a long day in the studio, he was filming a short cf for an online campaign, the people around him were pretty satisfied how the things went, he too, but he didn’t say it out loud just remain humble in others eyes. Back home, he stopped by a local market to get what Taeyong had texted him a couple of hours before. Sometimes he was amazed how well they clicked, how domestic they were. He met Taeyong from a mutual friend two months after he moved out to Korea. Johnny a fellow child model he met during one of the many photoshoots he participated in back in Japan, Johnny on contraire to him, quitted modeling to become a businessman, that’s when he met Taeyong, who was currently majoring in administration.

 

He once asked him, about changing majors, knowing that Taeyong was a lot more passionate towards cuisine, or even dancing, but Taeyong shrugged off, saying that a lot of people weren’t expecting that from him.

 

He reached home and found Taeyong with his classmates sharing some beers and chips, he went to change to his room so fast so he could join the students.

 

The night was chill, again, it almost like Taeyong wasn't having a panic attack every day just thinking about finals. He wondered if he should worry about those mood changes, but watching him laugh out loud at something stupid that went on the tv, he decided he was going to let it pass, just this time.

 

“We’re finally going to taste Yong’s cooking!” Taeil, one of his friends, exclaimed. “He always goes around with his fancy lunch boxes and he doesn't let us try.”

 

“Maybe it’s because it's not that good.” Johnny said while laughing. Yuta was looking at the kitchen where Taeyong was, laughing quietly.

 

“He makes lunch for both of us. Maybe he doesn't want to cook more…” Yuta said watching as Taeyong finished placing some vegetables in a pot. “He’s a great cook, by the way, probably could own a restaurant or something.”

 

He listened Taeyong complain at the last sentence. Johnny and Taeil shared a grin that went unnoticed by them.

 

“We both suck at cooking, only Doyoung can make some dishes edible, but he hates cooking for us” Johnny explained, Yuta’s eyes lightened at the sound of that name, it was the boy who usually came by during weekdays for study sessions with Taeyong, he recalled Taeyong’s reaction towards his classmate, how he always talked about him. He knew he liked the younger one, he never admitted it though.

  


-

  


On friday night both parted ways, Taeyong jumped in Taeil’s car and he took a taxi. His tuxedo felt awkward in his skin, he wished during the small ride he could go to a party, like a college student.

He chuckled, who was he trying to cheat? He barely finished high school, he probably wasn't made for university, who knows?

 

He reached the place of the event. A heavy feeling on his chest.

  


-

  


The next day he woke up hearing the door being open. Taeyong moving quietly around the common area of their apartment, followed by closing the door of his room. It was their first weekend off in months, Yuta planned to make the best out of it.

 

-

  


Doyoung started to show more often at their place, he found them talking in hushed voices even when no one was around. It wasn’t surprising to find out they started dating after the party at the beginning of the summer. Yuta found them cute, both were more on the shy side, so their relationship was filled with little actions, sometimes he envied them, he wanted something like that, only for a little, but knowing himself and his outgoing self, he thought it would probably be boring for him to be in a relationship like that, he always had the urge to spice the things up, a little bit, nothing crazy.

 

He didn’t have vacations, he had some days off and usually made sure to take Taeyong hiking or walking around the city on those days. Even if both ended up complaining about the humidity and how bad idea was going out during summer, they always finished their outings sipping iced tea on their way back home.

 

Doyung was never at their place the days he had no work, but he didn’t question his friend. He knew that much social interaction could be too much for Taeyong.

 

He kept working, on days he didn’t have shoots or interviews, he updated his SNS, with the help of Taeyong who usually was the one who took the photo and helped him find the most natural angle. He was grateful, even if Taeyong barely used any social media, he always had some good points about what to share.

 

They ate dinner together, sometimes friends invited over, sometimes Doyoung stayed at their place. Yuta made sure to go out during those nights, there was always one of his fellow model friends up to a night of dancing and making out with strangers. It was nice, forgetting about work, and let his body dance to the rhythm the dj decided to put on.

 

-

 

A week before summer vacation ended, he found Taeyong crying his heart out in the couch, a cup of tea gone cold and the remains of someone else’s presence in the chair. He let his bag resting on the table they keep by the entrance, almost running to hug his friend, who started crying even harder. He embraced the older taking his thin body and running soothing hands on his back, trying to calm him down. He knew what had happened, it was so easy to guess what it was. But he had to ask, nonetheless.

 

“What happened, Taeyong?”

 

“I… I made a mistake, I didn't want to hurt him”. He said in tears.

 

“Did he hit you? Why are you crying so much?” Yuta asked trying to make the other look at his face.

 

“No… it was me, I’m the one who made a mistake. I… I told him not to search me, again”.

 

Yuta saw how Taeyong curled in himself, letting him cry whatever was left. He didn’t understand what was going on, but he didn’t question his roommate further, patting the back, whispering sweet words, he hoped he could sooth the pain, but it seemed, impossible. He ordered some take out and made him take a shower before eating. A tense atmosphere surrounded them, Taeyong stopped crying, but his swollen eyes were something difficult to avoid.

 

They ate in silence, music trying to mask the awkwardness. After cleaning himself, Taeyong hided himself in his room.

 

-

 

Three days later Doyoung appeared knocking his door, he debated whether it was good or not to open the door, when he realized the younger one probably wasn’t going to stop knocking until someone answered it.

 

“It’s Taeyong here?” Doyoung looked a little bit red and tired. Yuta sighed before answering.

 

“Hello Doyoung, no he’s not, he went out with his friends in the morning, probably won’t come back until late…” He said, without letting the other enter his place.

 

“Can we talk? He won’t answer my calls, and I’m getting worried…” With a frown Yuta let him in.

 

“Do you want something? Tea, coffee?”

 

“No, I’m good.” Doyoung sat in the couch, Yuta paused the anime he was watching before the other came. “So… I think you know why I’m here…”

 

“Hm? Taeyong didn’t tell me much? Only that you guys break out… He didn’t tell me the reasons… and it’s like it’s his obligation or something…” Yuta saw the conflicted look on Doyoung’s face. This was going to be harder than he thought.

 

“He kinda… said something while we were… doing it…”

 

Yuta opened his eyes so fast it hurt. “What? Why are you telling me this?”

 

“It was your name Yuta, he called you while we were having sex.” Doyoung seeing that Yuta looked so surprised decided to continue. “At first I ignored it because it could be a mistake, but then he kept going until he realized what he was saying and pushed me so hard, I almost fell, he went away running, screaming at me to not contact him anymore… I know, I know he cares about you, he always talked about you, but I guess it’s ok since you two live together, but at first I thought he was cheating on me, or that he was cheating on you… I don’t want to let him go, I can see you don’t see him as something more than a friend, please, please, let me have him”

 

Yuta looked slightly flustered and annoyed, he looked at Doyoung in the eyes, seeing how the boy was about to start crying. “Look, I honestly didn’t know… Somehow I want to apologize, but I don’t have a saying in Taeyong’s feelings, it’s something he should fix himself. I’m sorry that you guys are going through this, but I can’t do more than this…”

 

“Just please don’t pursue him…” Doyoung whispered suppressing the tears.

 

“I’m sorry… you really don’t want that tea?” Yuta said caressing one of Doyoung’s arms.

 

Doyoung saw in that moment how easy it was to fall for Yuta. Something break in him, noticing how easily was for the other to fall in love with each other. Even if Yuta couldn’t tell yet.

 

-

 

“Doyoung came.” Was the first thing Yuta said when Taeyong came home, the boy looked surprised, almost falling when he was trying to take off his shoes.

 

“Eh? Really?”

 

“Yeah… he wanted to talk to you… he was worried”

 

“I don’t want to talk to him, to be honest…”

 

“You should… He loves you a lot.” Yuta didn’t know, but at the moment he said those words, a tear fell from his eyes, something breaking in him. “You should be honest with him…”

 

“Are you ok?” Taeyong said, trying to reach for Yuta, but he got reject, Yuta hugged himself so fast it startled both. Yuta left the room with his eyes impossible open. Taeyong was left confused and lonely in the living room, wondering what was wrong with his friend, what has happened?

 

_Unless…_

 

_No, it couldn’t be._

  


_-_

  


The next day came in a hurry, when he woke up Yuta was not in the apartment, his bed was neatly made which was a rare sign, he recalled that day they were supposed to go to the supermarket, and maybe the movies together. He leaves the place dialing Johnny’s number, needing to escape from the tension Yuta’s early departure left in the air.

 

“Hey, Johnny, are you at your place? I was planning to go there…” He said running through the escalator, almost missing a step.

 

“Uhm? Yes… But, there’s a problem.”

 

“What?” He stopped, clutching the handrail.

 

“Yuta is here, and he kind of told us not to tell you where he is... “ Johnny said softly.

 

“Why? Is he ok?”

 

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on between you two… but it’s better if you don’t come right now, Yuta is sleeping and he looked dead when he came, Taeil gave him something to sleep because he started crying so hard while having ice cream and we couldn’t get him to stop… so yeah… We probably are gonna drop him later ‘cause we have tickets for a game today, so, just wait for us…”

  


He went back to his apartment, tired steps making everything slower, he cooked something to entertain himself, just waiting for Yuta to arrive, cutting vegetables distracted him, he did it slowly, enjoy the noise the knife made against the cutting board. The sound of the refrigerator was the only thing that accompanied him, the time going slowly, he decided to take a nap or trying to read a book when he finished and he noticed how early it was.

 

He didn’t want to think about the possibilities, no, he didn’t think Doyoung told Yuta about what happened, it was too embarrassing, it was even more, knowing that he confused his own feelings, that led a third person, even worse a friend, get dragged in the mess that was his heart. He knew he was in love with Yuta, he knew it, he wouldn’t have offered to cook for him every single day if it wasn’t like that. He thought after a couple of weeks Yuta would have noticed, but no, the other was caring, and nice before, and didn’t change when they got to know each other better. There was nothing that said that Yuta liked him back, he didn’t even knew if he liked boys at all.

 

So here he was, looking at the back of his hands like if they had the answer to all this matter.

  
  


Yuta came home a little bit later, he looked timid and barely spoke during dinner, he told him something about watching a movie in his room, and going to hike on saturday morning, “Do you want to come with me?” Yuta said, eyes uncertain, Taeyong was surprised, he knew his roommate went hiking quite often, but he being not so sporty rejected the first invitation and, with the time, Yuta stopped asking.

 

They watched the movie in silence, it was a sad movie, he hadn’t see it before, but apparently Yuta had, he told him when he decided his shoulder would make a nice pillow. “I didn’t sleep last night, let me sleep for a bit” Yuta said before closing his eyes and making himself comfortable against Taeyong’s body. Taeyong tensed up a little, but then relaxed and cuddle him to take a nap too, he let himself fall in the heat of the other’s body, his mind was so tired, he fell asleep without pausing the movie.

  


-

  


They hadn’t done even half of the route when he started feeling like there was no air on his lungs. Yuta didn’t notice, so used to go on hiking escapades, Taeyong reached for his hand stopping him. Yuta saw him struggling and stopped taking his water bottle to help his friend get able to breathe normally again.

 

“I didn’t think your condition was so bad… should we take a rest here? There’s a stop a few meters away, though.” He said patting his shoulder.

 

“I… can go… just let me…” He didn’t let go of Yuta’s hand while squatting, still not being able to recover.

 

“Here, drink more water, and wash your face, it might help you.” Yuta looked concerned, and when Taeyong let a huge breath out he made him walk again, this time, side by side. They came to a small resting area, he took from his backpack a blanket and spread it on the ground, Taeyong looked for their lunches he packed the night before. Yuta took a huge breath spreading his arms up in the air before sitting on the blanket, Taeyong was already there.

 

“You know that Doyoung told me everything…”

 

Taeyong stopped chewing his kimbap to look at Yuta, the leaves started to collect themselves around them, it was cloudy, and almost the end of summer.

 

“I’m really sorry, I’m still embarrassed about… I can understand… if you want to leave…” He said carefully, clutching the poor kimbap in his hands.

 

“I don’t want to leave.” Yuta said so confident it made his heart go faster. “I want to be in here… with you, if you let me.” The last words came out from his mouth slowly, and sweet. “You know when I came to Korea I was so scared of things not working here, but somehow finding you, being with you, made me confident… I didn’t realize at first, I’m sorry for realizing too late.”

“It’s never too late…” Taeyong mumbled, he saw how Yuta’s eyes lit up.

 

“You always treated me and everybody so nicely, I liked you for that… No, that sounds bad, right? Like I like you because you do all this stuff for me.” He saw Taeyong trying to protest, he lifted his hand and kept going. “I fell in love with you for being so nice to everybody, you’re the most humble and generous person I’ve met, and at the same time you’re so passionate when you do something you like, it made me find passion in myself when I thought I had lost it.”

 

“Can you stop? This is embarrassing…” He said hiding his face in his hands, he felt how Yuta moved in the blanket to hug him. “I’m not that good… I… like you a lot… I’m love with you too.”

 

“So would you let me? Stay with you?” Yuta felt Taeyong hugging him back before nodding on his chest. “ _I’m so glad…_ ” The boy said in japanese. The pressure leaving his shoulders, Taeyong smiled hugging him closer.

 

“Ok, let’s eat, before the bugs get on our food.”

 

“Yeah… by the way, you still have to talk to Doyoung, he’s a good boy and he deserves a better explanation.”

 

“I don’t know what to say to him, I thought I loved him…”

 

“Maybe you do… But not in a romantic way?” Yuta said moving his face while chewing his food, Taeyong found it adorable.

 

“Maybe that’s the case…” Taeyong looked at Yuta in the eyes, reaching for his hand again.

 

Yuta smiled at him and finished what was left of his food with his free hand. The day looked gloomy, but his heart was beating rapidly with the promise of their future.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! i'm thinking of taking a break from writing, because i should focus on other things, but these ideas pop in my mind and it's just so easy to start a new doc lol. yeah... that. thank you again for reading, have a lovely day/night or whatever bye :D


End file.
